Letting Go
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Legolas learns some valuable things during training one day, and many years later lets go of the hate he held for the man who brought his family so much pain. (Rough quick drabble to vent a little...and say I'm still here.)


_A/N It's been a month since I updated anything. But I've been playing Minecraft a lot lately._

 _Which is what inspired this._

 _I'm a peaceful player...and I really dislike player vs player combat. It's frustrating and it really riles you up when the other player doesn't give a crap. Or when they try to find loopholes and stuff. All one can do is try to be reasonable and not react even if you really want to scream at them. Still, it is worth trying to see the best in everyone despite slights against you personally._

 _Anyway, concerning updates, Rockslide I worked on some more...the other two I need to think about again. :/ I'm sorry for the delay. This piece here is not one of my best works. I just needed to write to see if I can get something while I'm "uninspired" and to vent, so I understand if nothing makes sense and what not._

* * *

Legolas fell backwards to the ground and his weapon fell from his hand. Frustration and an unrighteous amount of anger welled up in his chest and he screamed.

"I have had enough!"

"Legolas, watch your tongue!" Thôndir chastised sharply as Legolas ran up to beat out his frustration, saying some very colorful words that should not ever be uttered-especially not by the elven race.

"I am tired of this! I cannot do it anymore!" Legolas breathed heavily within his brother's grasp. "It is pointless! We have no need of it! Why are you making me do this?"

Thôndir answered nothing.

The crown prince waited until the sixty-four-year old elf calmed down enough to have a sensible conversation. Thôndir pulled back a little to look at him when his brother had calmed down sufficiently.

Legolas looked defeated and a little miserable: tired by all the fighting and for being beaten all the time.

"I know you do not like it, but you have to learn at some point." Thôndir said softly.

"Why? Nothing is going to threaten us any time soon." Legolas whispered.

"Not now, but in the future, there might be." Thôndir walked over to the abandoned bow Legolas had dropped earlier when they switched to training with swords. "Besides, we need our defenses fortified. We are still recovering from our losses."

Legolas stared at the bow mutely. He sighed and bowed his head. "Why does it have to be this way? Why is the world so dark?"

Thôndir paused in his steps and looked at Legolas with brows furrowed.

"It simply is that way, Legolas. It is the Dark One's fault for ruining that which was perfect before all this existed." Thôndir held out the bow. "What you must know is this: keep to what is pure and good. Listen for those holy notes." He sighed, "You are being trained as a warrior for what is to come…but the worst thing you can do is take pleasure in the act. Keep your noble standards as much as possible, and avoid the strife if you can."

Legolas stared at the weapon and with disdain. "No…I despise it all. I will not do it."

Thôndir put on his serious face. "There are many things we do not like, Legolas, but we have to do it anyway…You do know you are having a battle right now?"

Legolas blinked then nodded faintly.

"Father, mother…everyone around us is in a constant battle. You may not like something, or someone, but it is your job to not let the corruption win: physically and spiritually."

"How can I do that?"

"Do not let it affect you. Do not keep grudges. Forgive them; forgive yourself."

Legolas stared at the weapon again before taking it hesitantly. Reaching for a quiver he grabbed one of the arrows and set it to the string.

With sadness over this necessary evil, Legolas swallowed down the ill feeling.

"There is no shame in mourning, brother." Thôndir said softly.

Legolas aimed.

'No revenge…no hatred…'

The arrow struck the center of the target.

* * *

 _Over two and a half thousand years later…_

Legolas hid in his tree, screaming internally over the wrongs done to them.

 _They_ hurt his family. _They_ hurt his people.

 _They_ ruined everything.

Legolas raised his head to see the men being led away. They were sentenced to swift and merciful execution and were now being led to their doom.

They betrayed him…they hurt him.

Legolas jumped from his tree to watch them…or more specifically: their leader, be led away.

The servant of the enemy noticed this and scoffed loudly. "So, the "mighty" son of the elf-king finally appears! Are you here to get your satisfaction for _our_ evil?"

One of the guards slapped the man across the face, and Legolas got closer. The other elves turned to their prince, looking offended on his behalf.

"Let him speak," Legolas said softly.

The human smirked maliciously.

"You have no regrets, do you?"

"Why should I? I have done what I set out to do." The human shook his head. "Ah, you know nothing of the world do you, elfling? You should stop being so trusting of everyone you meet."

Legolas' hand twitched.

"It will only hurt you and everyone you know. To live in such pain all the time; such a soft heart…Why not join us? You would find it much better to live instead of letting your fragile heart be broken all the time."

The prince lifted a hand to strike, riled up by such insensitive words and ridiculous notions.

He would not join evil! Why that little-how dare he…

Something hit Legolas internally and he slowly lowered his hand.

This: anger was evil…This spite. It did not matter if it was righteously felt. It was still _wrong_.

The betrayer smirked at the prince at this action. "You are weak-willed. Pathetic."

"You may have lost your honor, but I will not lose mine." Legolas answered softly but with some hardness. There will always be bitterness regardless. "I will not add to my list of wrongdoings by dealing with your arrogance and boasting with insults and cruel words."

"You will get nowhere, elf. Your kind's generosity and oh-so-noble ways get you nothing in return. A profitless existence if you ask me."

The guards were getting restless, for their patience with this being was beginning to diminish rapidly. Legolas looked at him evenly.

"It is not about what we get in return. It is about holding to what is good and never letting go."

The human snorted.

Legolas shook his head and turned to leave. "Perhaps you will have a change of heart before the end…May Ilúvatar have mercy on your soul."

The guards took the prisoner away and Legolas refrained from gasping at the blasphemies that spilled forth from the man's mouth. Legolas had no desire to see the death of the mortals, and instead sought the trees again. He slowly sunk down to the ground and pressed his forehead against a trunk and breathed deeply.

'It is alright to mourn…No hate, no grudges. It is in the Maker's hands now...everything will be made right in due time.'

Healing has only just begun, and he kept his composure. He let go and found peace with the trees.


End file.
